If I let you go
by Angel of pure darkness
Summary: Kai walked up to her and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. .........KaixRay.........chapter 5
1. I want to look beyond these walls

Chibi megami: Hello! This is a new story of mine that I thought someone might like to read *^-^*  
  
Kyo: It's a bit confusing too  
  
Chibi megami: Well let me explain, I have turned Ray into a girl in this story, but it is still a Kai+Ray fic though...just not Yaoi...  
  
Kyo: I'll do the disclaimer, she doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters that star in the series  
  
Chibi megami: We hope you guys will like this, even though Ray is a girl  
  
Ray: What I'm a girl? *o_O*  
  
Chibi megami: Where did you come from aren't you supposed to be training? *- _-u*  
  
Ray: I was going to the bathroom thank you  
  
Kyo: Well then go and don't hold up the fic  
  
Ray: But I'm a girl *_*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~If I let you go*~*~*~  
  
chapter 1 - I want to look beyond these walls  
  
It was one fine sunny thursday morning in the Kingdom of Brightmoon. In this Kingdom there was a beautiful city called Melania, this city was devided into two parts. One side was where the castle stood and all the nobels lived, the other side was where all of the commoners lived. All the stores were in the center of the city, where all kinds of people shopped. In the center of the marketplace stood a huge fountain, it had lions and tigers in the middle and water poured out of the tigers mouths. The castle was a wonderess site, thick walls surrounded it proventing anyone getting in and out. To get in to the castle you had to go through the front gates and state your buisness there or you were not allowed in. Infront of the castle was a big courtyard, they even had one in the center. Behind the castle there was a beautifull garden, where a stream ran through with a bridge that crossed over it. The garden had all sorts of different flowers and trees in it. When you reached the front doors of the magnificent looking castle and you immediately walked into a massive main hall. In this hall you had stairs that led upstairs and downstairs. Behind the doors straight ahead from the front entrance and under the stairs was the throne room. The hallway to the left led to many rooms like the Ballroom, dinningroom, kitchens and staff rooms. The hallway to the right led to other rooms such as the lounges, the drinksbar, billiardroom, meetingrooms and the bathrooms. Going down the stairs you end up in the washrooms where they did the washing of clothes and kept the cleaning stuff for washing the floors and things like that. Upstairs you would find the bedrooms, each bedroom had it's own bathroom. All the rooms and the bathrooms were very spacious.  
  
The family that lived in this castle was the royal family Kon. Their majesties King and Queen Kon with their son prince Lee and daughter princess Ray. The King was tall and muscular and had jet black hair. His eyes were brownish red. The Queen had long dark brown hair and golden sunlit eyes. Her frame was slim and finely curved. Prince Lee is 17 years old and has black hair that went past his shoulders, his eyes were just like his fathers. His body was very muscular, he was a strong fighter as well. Princess Ray was a beautifull young girl, she had extremely long ravenblack hair. Her eyes were golden and mostly full of joy, she was the baby of the family their gem. She is 2 years younger than prince Lee, making her 15 years old. Lee loved his sister dearly and he would protect her from anyone and anything. Both childeren had pets, Lee had a male lion called Galeon and Ray had a male tiger called Driger.  
  
Well Ray was sitting up in her room on the bed looking out of the window. She was very deep in thought and unconciously stroking Drigers fur. She didn't hear her personal butler walk in the door. Her butlers name was Riko and he had short red hair and black eyes. He and princess Ray were very good friends, more like best of friends.  
  
"Princess Ray, I'm here to tell you that your mother wants to speak to you!"  
  
Ray jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice from behind her.  
  
"Oh hey Riko, why does my mother want to speak to me?" Ray said turning towards Riko.  
  
"I don't really know princess, I don't ask questions!"  
  
"Riko didn't I tell you to drop the formalitys and just call me Ray when your in my room." Ray beamed a smile at Riko.  
  
"Yes princess....I mean Ray, but it's hard. I'll keep on trying though. Want me to accompany you to your mothers room?" Riko said nicely.  
  
"Sure I would love that. Let's go!" Ray took Rikos arm and they walked towards her mothers room.  
  
Ray entered the room without Riko and saw that her mother was cross- stitching, one of her favorite occupations. Ray prefered to ride her horse called Spirit that her father gave her for her 10th birthday. When her mother saw her sit down in a chair opposite her, she put her sewing down and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Ah, my dear child. How are you?" She stroked Rays face with her hand.  
  
"I'm okay mother! So why did you want to speak with me?" Ray stared at her mother with huge golden orbs.  
  
"I have reschedualed your weekly occupations. I'm letting you have the firday every week to do what ever you want. Your starting to become a big girl now." Her mother smiled softly at her.  
  
"Can I even leave the castle walls?" Rays eyes were full of hope.  
  
Ray had always wanted to see what was behind the castle walls. She had only been inside and her curiosity grew when Lee told her about what he did outside the walls. But her mother looked saddly at her.  
  
"No my child. It is dangerous outside the castle walls for a princess. I don't want my Baby getting hurt."  
  
"But mother, I've never been outside the castles walls. I just want to see what's there." Ray looked pleadingly at her mother.  
  
"Let me see what I can do, ok Ray dear." Her mother sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh, thank you mum." Ray gave her a beautifull smile and ran off to tell Riko the news.  
  
She ran down the hallways and towards the staffrooms where she new she would find him. She ran into the room bumping into Zarina in the process.  
  
"Ah, princess what's the rush. Are you alright?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I'm looking for Riko is he here?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He is cleaning your saddle in the stable."  
  
"Thanks Zarina!" Ray waved over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem princess."  
  
Zarina was the caretaker of the horses in the castle, she made sure they were healthy and got their exercise. She fed them and bred them as well. Her favorite horses were Spirit and Ixion, they were Rays and Lees horses. Ray spotted Riko and called his name. Riko looked up and smiled at her when he saw her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Riko had noticed that Ray looked happier than normal.  
  
"I might get to go out to see what's behind the castle walls. I've always wanted to go!" Ray was beaming with delight.  
  
"That's great. When you've been, you have to tell me all about it, okay!"  
  
"Yep, I can't wait."  
  
*~*~*~meanwhile in the throne room*~*~*~  
  
"But my dear, she really wants to go and if we send Lee with her and a few guards I don't think anything will happen." The Queen reasoned with her husband.  
  
"Well I still don't think it is a good idea. My little girl going out into the big city."  
  
"Come on father, I'll go with her you know I would never let anything happen to her." Lee knew as well how much Ray wanted to go into the city.  
  
"Oh alright, you can go tomorrow, but if anything happens to her I will not let her go again." The King wasn't very happy with the idea but gave in.  
  
"I'll go and tell Ray!" With that Lee left the room to find Ray.  
  
"Thank you dear!" The Queen kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~back at the stables*~*~*~  
  
After a long while of searching Lee finally found Ray at the stables. He couldn't help but chuckle watching Riko and Ray cleaning the saddle together.  
  
"Hey little sister!"  
  
Ray looked up to see her brother and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Hey brother what brings you here?"  
  
"I've just come to tell you that tomorrow me and some guards are going to take you into the city. I know that you have been looking forward to this!"  
  
"Really, oh wow that is great. Thank you!" Ray jumped up and hugged her brother. She even hugged Riko, who fell of his chair and took Ray with him. They both laughed their heads off, Lee just shook his head and smiled. After they finished cleaning the saddle and Ray had finished lunch with her parents she decided to call it a day. She went to her quarters and started one of her lovely paintings. She was painting a picture of her horse and Driger. When she had enough she got ready for bed. Jumping onto the full Queen sized bed, she wriggled under the covers and drifted of to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
*~*~*~the next morning*~*~*~  
  
Ray was up early and raced around the castle waking Lee up and getting ready. Lee didn't know what hit him at first, but when he saw Ray racing through the room and down the hall. That's when he knew he better get up. Ray asked Zarina to get the horses ready for her and asked Riko to help her. When everything was finaly ready, her mother said goodbye and they rode of on their horses. Ray was in awe when she saw the sights they were wonderfull to her, her eyes shone happily. They arrived at a place where they could leave their horses. Ray got of her horse and bound her to the pole.  
  
"You be a good girl okay Spirit." Ray stroked her maine.  
  
"Come on Ray let's go!" Lee gave Ray his arm and they walked off in the direction of the marketplace. Ray looked at all the stores and at all the kinds of people that walked around the city. Ray was looking at the huge fountain when all of a suddon 3 people caught her eye. Especial this one boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi megami: Okay that's it for now, I'm so glad I finaly got this chapter finished *\(^-^)/*  
  
Kyo: Well, you did take half of the day...not to say you had to watch that beyblade episode  
  
Chibi megami: hey, I liked it. It had Oliver in it.....he is so cute....*^- ^*  
  
Kyo: Oh brother *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: Well next chapter will be up soon, but after the next one for protect me  
  
Kyo: Review if you want to, wouldn't mind knowing what you think  
  
Chibi megami: until next time 


	2. Love at first sight?

Chibi megami: I guess nobody likes this sort of fic.........but i don't care i will continue no matter what  
  
Kyo: Well you shouldn't really start something if you can't finish  
  
Chibi megami: I know that's why I will continue  
  
Kyo: Well anyway, chibi megami does not own Beyblade or any of the other characters from the  
series  
  
chibi megami: I'm sorry but Kai will not be a prince but a noble, sorry to disappoint you  
  
Kyo: Kai might turn out to be a bit OOC but we hope that it won't happen  
  
Chibi megami: this is a KaixRay  
  
Kyo: Now on with the fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 2 - Love at first sight?  
  
"Come on Ray let's go!" Lee gave Ray his arm and they walked off in the direction of the marketplace. Ray looked at all the stores and at all the kinds of people that walked around the city. Ray was looking at the huge fountain when all of a suddon 3 people caught her eye. Especially this one boy.  
  
Over by the fountain stood two boys and a girl. The girl had long pink hair and amber eyes, she wore a pink dress that reached to her knees. Around her waist she wore a white belt and her shoes were white sandals. One of the boys had crimson hair and blue eyes, he was tall and well biult. He wore white trowsers and a blood red sleevless shirt, he was wearing normal black shoes. The other boy had two shades of blue in his hair, he allso had the most intense crimson eyes. He wore black trowsers with black boots, his sleevless shirt was white and had an embroidery of a pheonix on the left pocket. His body was very muscular. The girl who was dangeling her legs from the fountain was 16 years old and the two boys next to her were 17 years old.  
  
"Look you two the royal prince is out and about again." Said the boy with crimson hair.  
  
"Why the hell can't he just stay in his precious castle, he does nothing but patronize us." The girl with the pink hair snorted.  
  
"I don't know Mariah and it looks like he has his girlfriend with him." The red head frowned.  
  
"Well she must think she's lucky. Wonder what poor family she came from."  
  
"Mariah, Tala just ignore them. Let's not waste are time and breath on them."  
  
"Sure, they just get me so rilled up Kai."  
  
"Mariah!" Kai warned.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Kai looked at the girl, that was with prince Lee and had to admit to himself that she was beautifull. For a moment he saw her look over at them and he found himself caught up in the most beautifull amber eyes he had ever seen. Tala noticed this and waved a hand in front of Kais eyes. Kai immediatly snapped out of his gaze and glared at Tala.  
  
Ray could't believe she had seen the most wonderfull crimson eyes, she realized she was starring when Kai broke their eye contact. Lee had noticed Rays distracted look and looked to where she had been starring. He frowned when he saw Kai, Tala and Mariah. He squeezed her hand gently to get her attention.  
  
"You don't want anything to do with them siss, they are nothing but trouble makers."  
  
Ray blinked at her brother and looked back to the fountain.  
  
"Who are they?" Ray asked mesmerized by the blue haired boy.  
  
"Well, the girl with pink hair is Mariah, the guy with red hair is Tala and the other one is Kai. Now shall we continue?"  
  
Kais name went round in Rays head, she couldn't stop thinking about him. They wondered round town, but Ray didn't notice much, her mind was just focused on Kai. Walking past the fountain she looked to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. All three of them were gone. They headed back to the horses and rode back to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~at Talas Villa*~*~*~  
  
"So Kai, who were you starring at?"  
  
Kai glared at Tala, he just had to remind him of that girl.  
  
"Yeah come on tell us Kai!"  
  
"I was starring at no one, now shut it! Both of you."  
  
"Yeah as if I believe that Kai, you were looking at her weren't you?" Tala grinned evily.  
  
Kai sighed with relief when the doorbell rang. The doorbell was a golden bell with a chain attachted to it. Tala jumped from the beige chaise longue and aked Senji who it was. Senji was Talas household butler.  
  
"Your Lady is here Master Tala." Senji called up the flight of stairs from the entrance hall.  
  
Tala was beaming smiles and Kai just rolled his eyes. It didn't take long for the girl to come running into the livingroom and straight into Talas arms. They gave each other a passionate kiss and walked over to the others. Mariah giggled.  
  
"Hey Nikita, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh hey Mariah. I didn't know you guys would be here. Anyway, I'm doing just great!" She smiled warmly at Mariah.  
  
Nikita was a pretty girl, she had black hair with red streaks that ended in the middle of her back. Her eyes were jade green. She wore a pastel red dress that reached her ankles and black boots. She's 16 years old, like Mariah and has been together with Tala now for a year and a half.  
  
"We saw the prince in town again." Mariah frowned.  
  
"So did I and gues who he had with him!" Nikita beamed.  
  
"His girlfriend?" Tala spat.  
  
"No, Baka. The girl was princess Ray his sister, today was her first outing. I actually got to speak with her. She is so sweet, you would actually like her Mariah."  
  
"The princess!" All three of them said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't get to say much. Because prince Lee was so overprotective of her."  
  
"I can see why, as well!" Everyone starred at Kai.  
  
"So that is who you were starring at in the marketplace, I was right. Does Kai have a crush?" Tala teased.  
  
"hn, whatever!"  
  
"How sweet!" Nikita squealed. Tala looked at Nikita funny.  
  
"What I have never seen Kai with a crush."  
  
"But get real we are talking about the princess here, what if she is just like her brother." Mariah didn't no what to think.  
  
"That sweet thing no way."  
  
Kai didn't pay attention to the conversation the three were having. He was to deep in thought about a certain princess with beautifull amber eyes.  
  
*~*~*~at the castle*~*~*~  
  
Ray felt like the most happiest girl around, she had gone into town and met loads of nice people. The people were very honored to see her and speak with her. But there was one thing she couldn't get off of her mind, Kai the boy with two shades of blue hair and those crimson eyes. She had a dreamy look on her face when she thought of him. Lee had told her to stay clear of the trio but she couldn't help wanting to get to know them. Ray was walking around the castle not going anywhere in particular, when she bumped into a women with long pastel red hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Ray apoligized with a blush.  
  
"Oh it's alright my dear, it's nice to see you again. I can't believe how much you have grown."  
  
"Well it has been a while." Ray smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes, it has. Well I must be going. Maybe you could come by my place sometime with your mother. What do you say dear." The women said before she left the room.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you then. Good bye princess!"  
  
"Good bye Lady Gurlukovich." Ray just stood there looking at the door, she found it odd but she thought Lady Gurlukovich looked very simular to someone. Putting her thoughts aside she went to the sittingroom to find her mother. On her way there she heard her brother talking to their mother.  
  
"The trip into town was alright. She got a lot of looks especially from one person." Lee growled.  
  
"Lee it couldn't be that bad. We all know she is very beautifull, who wouldn't look at her."The Queen shook her head.  
  
"But why did she have to catch his attention, of all the people."  
  
"So whos attention did she catch? Mind telling me if your so worried." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari!" He hissed after saying that name.  
  
"You two really don't get along do you?"  
  
They both heard a door open and looked in its direction. There stood Ray looking rather disgrunteled. She walked over to her mother and sat down on the chaise longue. The Queen looked at her daughter and saw she wasn't very happy.  
  
"What's wrong Ray, you don't seem very happy."  
  
"It's nothing, could we go and visit Lady Gurlukovich. She said we could go by sometime." Ray looked at her mother with hopefull eyes.  
  
"No, that rotten fool lives there." Lee intervened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: hhhhmmm, well here we are chapter 2 hope some of you liked it  
  
Kyo: you better hurry Bayer 04 is playing in half an hour  
  
Chibi megami: oh god your right... *o_O*  
  
Kyo: please review, we love to know what you think  
  
Chibi megami: yeah well I have to go bye 


	3. Childhood friends

Chibi megami: well here is chapter 3 and I want to thank those for telling me that they loved chapter  
2 I was so happy *^-^*  
  
Kyo: Yep and now she can't wait to get this chapter done  
  
Chibi megami: I apologize to those people that had to wait a long time  
  
Kyo: chibi does not own beyblade or any of the characters from the series  
  
Chibi megami: is a Kai/Ray fic but might seem a bit Tala+Ray in this chapter though  
  
Kyo: okay now let's continue the fic *=^-^=*  
  
Chibi megami: 'kay peace *shows peace sign*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 3 - Childhood friends  
  
"It's nothing, could we go and visit Lady Gurlukovich? She said we could go by sometime." Ray looked at her mother with hopefull eyes.  
  
"No, that rotten fool lives there." Lee intervened.  
  
"Mind your language Lee, just because you two never got along you don't have to punish Ray." The Queen retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother, but he still gets under my skin along with the other 2."  
  
"You two used to play with the Gurlukovich kids a lot, well Ray mainly did. You just kept fighting with him but I never understood why. You played with Esprit a lot Lee. After you and Tala fought, he would take Ray and leave the room. You would get angry and over protective of Ray." The Queen smiled at the memory.  
  
She knew that Lee would always protect his sister and that Tala would never hurt her. She also rememberd that Ray and Tala had formed a special bond of friendship when they were small, he would take her for a ride on his horse or play in the pool with her. Smiling she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Tala? Is he that guy we saw at the marketplace. You know the one with the red hair?" Ray asked Lee.  
  
"Yes, he is!" Lee said with a snort.  
  
Rays face lit up. "Could we go, please mother?" She was begging.  
  
"Okay my dear ask one of our messengers to send Mrs. Gurlukovich a letter, informing her of our visit tomorrow. We will be taking Driger with us!"  
  
"Oh thank you mother, I'll do it right away." She flung herself at her mother and hugged her. She was beaming smiles.  
  
Lee just stared at them not believing what he heard. He then frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Ray ran out of the room and down the hall to find Paige their messenger girl. The Queen looked at her son, she could see that he didn't like her decision.  
  
"Lee she will be okay and driger is coming along, you know how he is!"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Lee then stood up and left.  
  
*~*~*~the hallways*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Riko have you seen Paige?" Ray yelled down from the stairway to the main hall.  
  
"No, I think she is out of town sending messages with the others, they're gone already." Riko answered back.  
  
"Damn, thanks Riko." Ray then ran off towards her room. She nearly tripped on her dress but caught herself in time on one of the cupboards. Ray was so excited, she was going to get her letter there even if she had to ask Zarina or Riko to do it. She walked into her large room, her room had a fourposter Queen sized bed. The drapes were a light violet and her bed clothes were a shade darker. Her curtains that covered her windows and balcony doors were silver with violet streaks, the curtain ties were just silver. The cupboards and closets were white and outlined with silver and the handels were silver as well. She had a purple carpet that covered most of the floor, at the end of her bed was a blue basket for Driger. He slept in her room, she felt really safe with him there. Ray really hated storms, Driger would always come and comfort her when she was scared. In between the closets she had a white dressing table with a huge mirror. She spent a lot of time infront of it doing her hair. She had brushes and hair bands everywhere in front of the mirror, along with make up that she rarely wore. A chanderlier hung from her ceiling with oil lamps. Her beside table had an oil lamp as well, she also had a very beautifull grandfather clock. Ray went up to a drawer in her cupboard and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill with an ink pot. She moved her stuff from her dressing table and placed the paper and ink with the quill on it. She sat down and started to write a letter to Mrs. Gurlukovich.  
  
*~*~*~Dear Mrs. Gurlukovich,  
  
I have asked my mother and she has agreed to come and visit. We would like to come by tomorrow at 11 am if it is no problem. Please send us a note to confirm that you have received this message. Thank you so much for inviting us over, I'm really excited and I can't wait. We will be bringing Driger along as well, that was one of the conditions of going, just a fair warning. I'll be waiting for your answer, see you soon  
  
With love Princess Ray*~*~*~  
  
Ray put the quill down and read the letter through again. With a satisfied smile, she took an envolpe and put the letter inside. *Tala....hhhhmmmmm..* Ray had a thoughtfull look on her face. *We used to be great friends, I wonder if he remembers me. He has changed so much, but in a hot way. Not as hot as that Kai though. Driger used to play with Wolborg a lot maybe....* An idea popped in Rays head.  
  
"Hey Drig, come here."Ray called for her Tiger friend. Driger immediately woke up at his mistresses call. He trotted over to her and sat in front of her feet.  
  
"Do you remember Wolborg? You used to play with him when we went round to play at Talas house. It was a long time ago."  
  
*Wolborg was that wolf right? Tala.. he was that red haired kid?* Driger replied through telepathy, their pets could communicate with people with the power of telepathy and only a few could do this.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember where he lives? If you do, could you give this letter to his mother?"  
  
*Sure no problem, would be nice to see my old friend again.* Driger smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" Ray hugged Driger around the neck. She then took the letter and fastened it to his collar. Walking over to the balcony doors with Driger following her, she opened the doors and Driger then jumped off the balcony. Ray watched as Driger ran off into the distance and over the castle walls. Sighing she closed the balcony doors and got ready for bed.  
  
*~*~*~at the Gurlukovich Villa*~*~*~  
  
Tala was lounging around in the livingroom, Wolborg Talas pet wolf was laid at his feet snoring away. Tala couldn't believe that it was the princess he saw at the marketplace. It had been a long time since they last saw each other. *She has grown up so much and still looks as good as ever, I wonder if she would like Kai?* Senji walked into the livingroom bringing Tala his lunch. Tala took it from Senji and put it on the coffee table. Not long after his doorbell rang.  
  
"Who the hell could that be?" Tala frowned, he wasn't expecting any company and his mum and dad weren't home for another 3-4 hours.  
  
"Master Tala, there is a -" Senji was interrupted by Driger who just wondered into the livingroom. Tala raised an eyebrow at the large Tiger that made it's self comfortable in front of the fire place.  
  
"I'm soo sorry Master, I tried to stop the cat but -"  
  
"It's okay Senji, you may go now. I'll handle this." Tala waved Senji off and lent back in his seat.  
  
*Well, well looky here, if it isn't my good friend Driger. What brings you here?* Wolborg trotted over to where Driger was laid.  
  
*Nothing much just got a letter for Talas mother.* Driger looked over at Tala. *So long time no see Tala, where's your mum?*  
  
"She isn't here, she's out with dad and won't be home for a while. How is Ray?"  
  
*She's doing great. She has been really happy these last few days. Anyway I can't stay long, I've got a letter for your mum and I really need an answer.* Driger got up and walked over to Tala.  
  
"Where is this letter?" Tala looked at Driger somewhat puzzled, he didn't see any letter on the tiger.  
  
*It's in the hidden pocket of my collar.* Driger let Tala fiddel around his neck and collar. When Tala found the letter he opened it and read it. His eyes widened at what he read, it was a letter from the princess herself. He grinned and got up to get a quill and ink pot along with a piece of paper.  
  
"I'll answer for Mum, I'm sure she has nothing planned for tomorrow. Not as far as I know anyway."  
  
*Thanks, it looks like there is a storm brewing.* Driger sounded worried.  
  
"Rays still frightend of storms?" Tala chuckeled.  
  
*Yes, she is but it's not funny. I worry sometimes though.*  
  
"Don't she will get over it. She's a bright girl as far as I can remember, man it has been a long time"  
  
Tala sat down and started to write the letter to his old friend.  
  
*~*~*~Dear Princess Ray,  
  
we have no problems with your arrival tomorrow at ten. Anyway I'm looking forward to seeing my little princess again, just don't bring your bother along. It's been a while wouldn't you say? I'm sorry for not recognizing you at the marketplace, would of come over and said hi otherwize. Well I'll stick around tomorrow, so you don't have to listen to our Mums talking about god knows what. Till then,  
  
Love Tala*~*~*~  
  
Tala folded the letter up and placed it in the pocket in Drigers collar.  
  
"Well, I think you should go before the storm starts. I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway." He pet Driger behind his ear and the tiger purred in return.  
  
*Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye Tala, bye Wolborg.*  
  
*See you Driger* Wolborg nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, Bye. Give them my regards." They watched Driger run off in the darkness. Tala looked at the blackend sky, a smile spread across his face as he thought of tomorrow.  
  
"You know Wolborg I think tomorrow is going to be very interesting."  
  
"What's going to be interesting?" Tala turned to the voice that came from the door that leads to the hallway. There stood a girl, a head shorter than him with long purple hair, her eyes were blue like his. She was stood in the doorway with a red silk dressing gown on.  
  
"Nothing to do with you Esprit, let's just say we're having visitors tomorrow." Tala sat back down to finish his lunch. Esprit is Tala's 15 year old sister and quite a hand full at times.  
  
"Is Kai coming over tomorrow?" Her eyes sparkeld at the thought of him.  
  
"Maybe and how many times do I have to tell you that he doesn't like you that way." Tala frowned.  
  
"You'll see Tala!" She then left the room to find her pet Fox Vixen. Tala put his stuff together for Senji to collect and went to go to bed.  
  
*~*~*~back at the castle*~*~*~  
  
Driger arrived back just missing the rain that started to pour down. Ray had left the balcony door unlocked for Driger to get back in. The tiger walked over to the large bed and nudged Ray. Ray had sometime during her wait fallen asleep. Driger nudged Ray again, she started to stirr and blinked her amber orbs sleepely.  
  
"Oh hey Drig, you're back." Ray stared at the white tiger  
  
*Go on then read the reply letter, I want to get comfortable. There is going to be a storm tonight.*  
  
"Okay." Ray blinked and reached for the pocket on Drigers collar. Ray read the letter and her eyes went wide when she saw who wrote it.  
  
"Ah, Tala wrote it himself. Driger you were supposed to give it Mrs. Gurlukovich not Tala."  
  
*She wasn't at home and I needed an answer so he gave me one.*  
  
"Hhhmmmm..." Ray put the letter in her bedside drawer and yawned. She snuggeled up to Driger and fell back into her little dream world with a blue haired boy. She smiled as she slept.  
  
*~*~*~the next morning at the Gurlukovich residence*~*~*~  
  
"Senji, I need you to get all the house maids together I need to speak with them in the palour."  
  
"Yes Master Tala right away." Senji ran off to get everyone. Tala had 4 hours to get the house squeeky clean before the Queen Sierra and Princess Ray arrive. Talas mother walked sleepily down the stairs, she jumped out of her skin when a maid ran past her. She looked in Talas direction and raised an eybrow, Tala just shrugged.  
  
"Tala mind explaining why you're yelling this early in the morning, some of us want to sleep."  
  
"Well, as we're getting visitors today I thought we could do some cleaning before they arrive."  
  
"What? You don't usually bother when you have company." She was rather confused.  
  
"These people are special!" Tala sighed, had his mother forgotten that she invited the Queen over allready.  
  
"Now I'm curious who's coming over?"  
  
"Only the Queen and Princess Ray, they will be here around 11 o' clock. Anyway I've got work to do!" Tala turned and headed for the parlour.  
  
Mrs. Gurlukovichs eyes went wide and she ran back up stairs to get changed and ready to help Tala. Tala instructed all the house maids to clean each room and polish the furniture. While the maids were off cleaning Tala went and got himself ready. Mrs. Gurlukovich went into the kitchen to sort the cooks out on what they should do for dinner and stuff like that. Esprit didn't know what all the fuss was about and stayed out of the way. Talas father was at work and wasn't back until dinner time. They got the house clean and everything ready with quarter of an hour to spare. Tala was walking down the stairs and crossing the main hall, when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to the door. *They're early!* He opened the door and was surprised to see Kai stood there.  
  
"Hey Kai, what are you doing here?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just wondering if you wanted to go and get the others to go to the marketplace."  
  
"Well Kai you see, I have guests coming over so I won't be able to go. But you can stay if you want to." Tala smirked at Kai.  
  
"Eh..why do I get the feeling I don't like that smirk." Kai frowned.  
  
"I don't know....oh hey they're here!" Tala said over joyed.  
  
Kai looked to see where Tala was walking off to and gasped when he saw the ravenhaired beauty from yesterday morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: It's finally finished *jumps up and down* *\(^-^)/*  
  
Kyo: *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: you know Kai had a really short szene  
  
Kyo: No kidding Tala hogged the spotlight in this chapter  
  
Chibi megami: I hope you guys like this chapter anyway  
  
Kyo: if you liked it review, we just love them *=^-^=*  
  
Chibi megami: *^-^* 


	4. The first meeting

Angel: Oh god, I'm so exausted  
  
Kyo: Do your feet still hurt?  
  
Angel: Yeah, kind of that's one of the reasons that I'm sitting here  
  
Kyo: ...  
  
*Tala walks in* Tala: hey chibi finally writing this fic on huh *smirks*  
  
Angel: Shut up ******** I'm not in the mood  
  
Kyo: Oh crap *o_O*  
  
Angel: Well, I don't own Beyblade or any of the other characters from beyblade.... I  
really don't get why one has to write this every chapter  
  
Kyo: Just do it to be on the safe side, you got your notes ready so we can start  
  
Angel: Yeah, so let's get on with it *Tala sits down trying not to catch Angels attention*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 4 - The first meeting  
  
Kai looked to see where Tala was walking off to and gasped when he saw the ravenhaired beauty from yesterday morning. He was speechless, he then eyed Tala with a raised eyebrow. Kai watched the princess run to Tala and hug him. Kai suddenly felt jealous and betrayed, why didn't Tala say that he knew her and the Queen. The two walked up the steps arm in arm and towards Kai. As Ray was walking up the steps she noticed that someone else was waiting for them at the front doors. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was stood at the doors. Kai lent back against the wall and cross his arms, not taking his eyes off the approaching couple. Ray began to get kind of nervous. She nerver thought she would ever see him again and especially not so soon. Tala cleared his throat to gain both their attentions.  
  
"Let me introduce the both of you. Princess this is Kai Hiwatari and Kai this is Princess Ray." Tala smirked at Kai.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Princess." Kai was glad he got that sentence out in a calm and collected voice.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well, sir!" Rays cheeks turned a peachy colour.  
  
"Please call me Kai!" Kai frowned at the sir part.  
  
"Then both of you should just call me Ray, okay." Ray beamed a smile at the two boys.  
  
"Sure no problem, we have a lot to catch up on anyway!" Tala headed into the Villa, Ray followed him but Kai just stayed outside. Tala turned to see Kai not following them.  
  
"You coming or what Kai."  
  
Kai turned from where he lent against the wall and glared at Tala, but he followed anyway. Driger wasn't far behind them, he kept his distance keeping a watchfull eye on the princess.  
  
Queen Sierra watched her daughter go into the villa with Tala and another young man. She smiled to herself.  
  
"She sure has grown!" Mrs. Gurlukovich stated.  
  
"Yes and so has Tala, Asuka."  
  
"Esprit has become a small Lady as well, but she can be a handfull at times."  
  
"Who was that young man with Tala?" Sierra wanted to know who her daughter was going to be with during the day.  
  
"You mean the boy with blue hair?" Asuka required.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"His name is Kai Hiwatari. Nice boy, he is Talas best friend after Ray was. He might be cold and antisocial at times, but he is nothing like his grandfather Voltaire.Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious, was wondering anyway who this Kai was. I heared from Lee that Ray caught Kais attention in the marketplace the other day. Lee didn't seem very pleased."  
  
"No really! Did he catch her attention?"  
  
"I don't really know. But I would like you to find out if he does like her in that way. It could get interresting." She sat down on a chaise longue opposite from Asuka.  
  
"I'll ask Tala and see what I can find out. Anyway would you like some tea?" She smiled at the Queen.  
  
*~*~*~ in Tala's room *~*~*~  
  
"So how is life? Is your brother tormenting you?" Tala was sittting down on one of his many chaise longue in his room. Ray walked into Talas bedroom and noticed that it had changed from the last time she was there. When you walked through his double doors you saw a triangular rug with a picture of a wolves head on it and to the right of the door was a drinks cupboard with many vodkas, whiskeys, bacardis and other stuff. To the left of the doors, the west side of the room, was a sitting area where three long chaise longue were. They shaped a u-form and in the middle was a table shaped like a wave with flowers that Nikita had bought him to bring colour to the corner. Behind the second chaise longue that shaped the top of the u-form was a large window that brought in the light. Behind the third chaise longue was a part of the room that was two metres higher than the rest of the room. Walking onto the rug you saw the stairs that led up to the higher level part of the room and to the side of the higher bit was a corner, north side of the room, where palms covered the enterance. Past the palms was Talas wardrobes that covered most of the east wall and north, the doors of the cupboards were all mirrors. Two rugs layed diagnoly across the floor, one was red and the other black. The doors were sliding doors, one part of the wardrobe reveiled a path that led to another door. This door led to Talas large bathroom. The higher part of the room was where Tala slept, walking up the stairs you came across Wolborgs basket that was a deep shade of blue. The oval rug that adorned the floor was an icy blue colour. Next two the stairs against the north wall laid the king size 4 poster bed that had a night stand on each side. The west wall was all glas windows with two glas doors that led to the balcony. The entire west wall on the higher part was curved. Ray walked around the room looking at the many changes that had been made.  
  
"Well, he is starting to get way over protective of me. I can hardly do anything on my own. Don't understand me wrong, I'm flattered that he cares so much about me but it can get annoying. I wish he would lay off a bit." Ray walked up the stairs and saw Wolborg in his basket laid on his back with his feet in the air.  
  
"Hello Wolborg!" Ray knellt down and rubbed his stomach.  
  
*Hey Ray, is Driger here?* He asked Ray wagging his tail.  
  
*I'm here!* Driger jumped up the stairs and laid down on the icy blue rug. Wolborg got up walked past Ray and pounced on Driger. The two started to wrestle with each other. Ray laughed at the sight. Tala turned around from where he was sat to see what was going on and grinned. Kai just lent against a wall crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"Just like old times, ey Ray." Tala turned back around.  
  
"You could say that." Ray got back up and went to sit down next to Tala.  
  
"We kind of noticed how protective he is of you yesterday at the marketplace." Tala frowned.  
  
"Have you ever told him to lay off?" Kai said not moving from the spot.  
  
"No!" Ray sighed. "I wouldn't know how, without hurting his feelings."  
  
"Well he isn't here now, so you can do what ever you want." Tala smiled warmly at Ray.  
  
"What do you guys do in your spare time." Ray asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, we hang mainly around the marketplace and annoy your brother when he is in town. We also go horse riding with the others." Tala answered Ray, seeing that Kai wasn't going to.  
  
"You go horse riding!" Rays eyes sparkled at Tala. "I go horse riding too. Zarina and I go together, we are aloud to ride the land behind the castle on are own."  
  
"Don't see much do you? And who is Zarina?" Tala asked.  
  
"No, but it's nice to get away from all the guards and my brother. Zarina takes care of all are horses, we are good friends."  
  
"Would you like to go riding with us one day?" Kai asked surprising Tala completely.  
  
"Oh, I'd love too. But I don't know if my parents would let me though." Rays face saddening at the thought. Kai opened his eyes and looked at Ray. He frowned at the sad look and her pretty face. He was about to say something when Tala beat him to it.  
  
"Why don't you let us handle your parents, I'm sure we can pursuade them if Kai and I promise to look after you."  
  
"You would do that for me?" Rays eyes looked hopefull at the two boys. Tala nodded his head, she turned to see Kais answer. Amber met crimson and Kai coulnd't help but say yes.  
  
"Hai!" Kai said closing his eyes. Ray was beaming smiles, she gave Tala a hug and got up give Kai one. She walked over to Kai who was still leaning against the wall. His eyes snapped open as he felt two slim arms wrap around his torso. He looked down to find Ray hugging him. Kai looked over at Tala with shock evedent in his eyes. Tala grinned at him and motioned for him to hug her back. But Kai couldn't he didn't really know how. No one had ever hugged him just like that, unless Tala was having one of his kinky moments and needed to hug someone. Usually he would hug Nikita but when she wasn't around Kai was aparently the next best thing. Kai was starting to feel uncomfortable with her so close to him, but the moment was shattered by a girl in Talas bedroom doorway.  
  
"Well as if it isn't the princess herself. Remember me?" The girl didn't seem to happy to see Ray.  
  
"Not really!" Ray said somewhat uncomfortable under the hard gaze that was set upon her.  
  
"Esprit, what do you want?" Tala asked pissed off at his sisters tone of voice.  
  
"Just wanted to say hi and see Kai. But she doesn't seem to remember me." Esprit shifted her gaze to Kai and smiled sickly sweet at him. Ray felt uneasy, now she thought she knew why Esprit hated her, she was either Kais girlfriend or she really fancied him. But Ray couldn't blame her, he was handsome and perfect. Somehow she knew though that there was more about him than what met the eye.  
  
"Get out Esprit. You can be so annoying sometimes." Tala sneered.  
  
"Hmpf.. just because of miss all high and mighty I'm supposed to just leave." She sent Ray a glare. "I don't think so unless Kai comes too."  
  
"You are really starting to piss me off."  
  
"Please stop fighting." Ray stepped back from Kai, she didn't want any missunderstandings if she was his girlfriend. Ray couldn't believe that she thought she might have a chance with him. Kai rolled his eyes at the conversation and he noticed that Ray started to fidget. *Does she think we're an item, oh god I better put this right.* Seeing that Ray felt incredibly uncomfortable Tala stood up from where he was sat and started to walk towards Esprit. Kai stopped Tala before he got near his sister. Tala looked at Kai with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Cool it the both of you." Kai turned to Esprit, his full attention on her. "Now Esprit, I would really like it if you would leave me the hell alone. I don't like you that way and I never will. You are annoying and obnoxious, now please leave." Kai walked over to the girl and pushed her out the door. Tala stood there with his mouth open, he couldn't believe that Kai had just done that.  
  
"I'm really sorry if I've caused any trouble." Both boys turned and looked at Ray. Ray was looking at the floor feeling pretty guilty. Kai walked over to Ray and put two fingers under her chin and lifted her flushed face up so he could see her face.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, she was asking for it one day." Kai gave Ray a small rare smile. Ray thought she was going to faint.  
  
"Well Tala I must be going, I have somethings that I need to take care of."  
  
"Can't you at least stay until after dinner. I'm sure Ray and her mother wouldn't mind." Tala was hoping that Kai would consider. Kai looked at Ray and shook his head.  
  
"No!" Kai opened the bedroom door to leave but stopped.  
  
"Farewell Ray. Until we meet again." With that Kai left.  
  
"Good bye." Ray whispered. Tala looked back at Ray and smirked.  
  
"Say Ray do you have a crush on Kai?" Tala asked curiously. Ray blushed furiously.  
  
"Certainly not, whatever gave you that idea?" She tried to sound confidant, but failed.  
  
"Well, first off you are blushing like crazy, second your voice defies everything. Boy you have it bad." Tala laughed.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"You do to."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Fine, but i still think you do." Tala sat himself back down still laughing. Ray sat herself across from him and glared the best she could.  
  
*~*~*~ at the marketplace *~*~*~  
  
Kai walked up to the two girls sat on a bench next to the fountain. They seemed to be in a deep conversation because they didn't notice Kai walk up and stand in front of them.  
  
"Well, you two are having fun." Kai crossed his arms.  
  
"Kai we didn't see you there, where is Tala?"  
  
"Your boyfriend has company at home. He couldn't make it!"  
  
"He didn't mention that he was getting company." Nikita frowned.  
  
"Why didn't you just drag him out, you usually do."  
  
"I couldn't do that Mariah, his visitor was none other than the princess herself and the Queen."  
  
"What! Since when do they know each other?" Nikita couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Aparantly they have known each other since they were small." Kai explained.  
  
"And what is she like, is she nice? How old is she? Does she ride horses? Do we get to meet her?" Mariah bombarded Kai with questions, that he really couldn't answer, except for some.  
  
"Geez Mariah, ask Kai one question at a time not all of them at once." Nikita scowlded Mariah. Kai gave her a thankfull look and Nikita smiled at him.  
  
"I can only answer two questions, yes she is rather pleasant to be around and she rides horses. Maybe you could go over after dinner. I believe you want to talk to Tala about this don't you Nikita?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Okay then it's settled we go and visit Tala after dinner. Want to go over to my place, I believe my mum is making shepherdspie. She allways makes way to much so it wouldn't be a problem." Mariah asked her two friends. Kai and Nikita took Mariahs offer and they all went over to her place for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: well that's finaly done  
  
Kyo: took you long enough  
  
*Tala backhands Kyo* Tala: That was uncalled for, at least she got it done  
  
Angel: Where is Kai, I want Kai *starts to cry*  
  
Tala: you definitely work to much *frowns*  
  
Kyo: We have to go now ..... review please.... 


	5. Second not so great meeting

Angel: I'm back and I'm ashamed of myself  
  
Kyo: You should be I can't believe how long you've taken  
  
Angel: Well sorry for not being Miss Perfect  
  
Tala: Kyo don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
  
Angel: I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for an update, I really didn't mean to take so  
long  
  
Kyo: Well you better get on with it then right  
  
Angel: I guess  
  
Kyo: *sighs and shakes his head*  
  
Tala: *-_-u* on with the fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 5 - Second not so great meeting  
  
"Okay then it's settled we go and visit Tala after dinner. Want to go over to my place, I believe my mum is making shepherdspie. She allways makes way to much so it wouldn't be a problem." Mariah asked her two friends. Kai and Nikita took Mariahs offer and they all went over to her place for dinner. Mariahs mam was a great cook and they all had loads to eat, the gang allways loved eating at Mariahs. After dinner they headed for Talas Villa to meet the one and only princess Ray.  
  
*~*~*~ meanwhile at Talas Villa *~*~*~  
  
Tala and Ray were sat at a huge dining table with their mothers and the rest of Talas family. Queen Sierra and Asuka were mildly chatting along to some topic about cross stitching, Ray found it quite borring. Esprit was in a foul mood after what had happened this morning in Talas bedroom, the princess felt somewhat guilty. Tala was eating his meal and occasionally spoke to Ray. Mr. Gurlukovic was silent most of the time observing his family and guests. He then turned to Ray.  
  
"So Princess, how has life been treating you?" Asked Talas father. Ray was a bit shocked, she hadn't expected Talas father to start a conversation with her.  
  
"Life has treated me quite good so far, sir." Ray said shyly.  
  
"That's good. Sierra I believe she is turning 16 this year isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she is. We will be having to find a suitor for her soon, but with Lee being so overprotective he is scaring them all away." The Queen said with a sigh.  
  
Tala had perked up at this piece of information of needing a suitor. It was tradition that the princess had to be engaged by her sixteenth birthday. Ray really didn't like where this conversation was going. Her parents already had introduced her to some of the princes that she might have to choose as a suitor, but she didn't really like any of them. Her mind then wondered off to a boy with crimson eyes and blue hair...Kai. He was perfect, she remembered when she had hugged him how his firm chest felt and the strong arms that had wrapped around her. She sighed dreamily forgetting that everybody else was still in the room.  
  
"Dear are you allright?" Queen Sierra asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Ray snapped back to reality. *Please tell me I didn't sigh out loud* Ray was a little bit paniced inside.  
  
"I'm okay, why?" Ray looked at her mother with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure. Or is this conversation making you uneasy, if it is I understand and we will continue it in the lounge." Mr. Gurlukovic asked slightly suspicious.  
  
"No, it's okay I was just....thinking about something." She smiled again at the thought of Kai.  
  
*More like thinking about someone* Tala smirked knowingly.  
  
"Well I still think we should continue this somewhere else." With that he got up and walked around the table to his wife and the Queen.  
  
"Shall we move to the lounge, we can have a drink there and talk some more." He let the women go ahead and told the servant to get them some drinks. Once Talas father had left and shut the door Ray sighed in releaf. Tala burst out laughing and Ray was mortified.  
  
"Whats so funny." Ray demanded to know.  
  
"Oh you have it bad." Tala was amused at Rays expression. Esprit huffed and stormed out of the room.  
  
"I still feel sorry for her." Ray was looking in the direction Esprit had left in.  
  
"Well you shouldn't, she had it coming like Kai said before. Come on lets go back to my room." Tala got up from his seat and lead Ray back to his room. They had just gotten to the top of the stairs when they heard the doorbell ring. A shuffeling of feet was heard and a door open. Tala and Ray had stopped to hear who it could be.  
  
*~*~*~ outside Talas Villa *~*~*~  
  
"I wonder why Tala never told us, didn't he trust us enough." Mariah sulked.  
  
"Nonsence, he must have a reason or lets say he better have." Nikita wasn't very happy.  
  
"Girls, just ring the damn bell." Kai was starting to get annoyed of their bickering.  
  
Nikita rang the bell and impatiently waited for someone to open the door. After a short moment the door opened and a servants head popped out the door. He smiled at the firmiliar faces and let them in.  
  
"Thank you Senji, you know where my boyfriend is?" Nikita smiled at the boy.  
  
"I believe he just went upstairs Lady Nikita." Senji replied curtly.  
  
"I'm her Nikita." Tala said lovingly from the stairs. Nikita beamed smiles until she remembered why they were actually here.  
  
"We need to talk Tala."  
  
Tala looked at her confused and then noticed that there were more people stood by the door. He smiled at his other two friends.  
  
"Hey Mariah, back so soon Kai?"  
  
Ray froze at the top of the stairs when she heard his name and blushed a peachy color. Tala looked back and grinned seeing the blush on the princesses face. Turning back he saw Mariah waving and Kai being silent as ever.  
  
"Well come on then you guys, we will discuss this whatever it is in my room." With that Tala turned and headed for his room, he gestured for the princess to follow. The others went after them shortly after. Nikita entered Talas bedroom and plopped down onto one of the many chaise longue with Maraih, Kai just lent against one of the walls as usual. Tala was sat across from the two girls eyebrows raised.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tala got straight to the point.  
  
"Where is she?" Nikita said looking around the room for the princess.  
  
"What Ray, she went to the bathroom." Tala answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about her? Don't you trust us?" Mariah asked quitely.  
  
"You two weren't..... you know once together were you?" Nikita asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hell no, she was like a little sister to me. You guys know that I trust you. But I kind of forgotten about that peace of my childhood, I only remember a few parts of it. I can't quite remember why, it seems that I have a block there." Tala had a sad expression on his face, now that he thought about it puzzled him. Kai looked at Tala with a hint of concern on his face. Nikita and Mariah didn't quite understand.  
  
Ray was still in the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She didn't want to go out there and meet the others. Pulling her hearbands and pins out she placed them on a shelf next to the mirror, while running her fingers through her black hair she wondered what it would feel like to have Kai do it. But she soon dismissed the idea, why would he like her in return, maybe because she was the daughter of the ruler of this Kingdom. If anything happened it wouldn't be for love, whoever she would be with it wouldn't be for love. A tear freed itself and travelled down her cheek. With a sigh she wiped the tear hastely away and straightend herself.  
  
Tala unconsciously let a tear fall as if remembering something without knowing and with no warning he started to sob badly. Nikita sat down next to him and embraced him. Mariah sat down on the otherside and Kai sat down in front of him on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know why I started like that crying, it just happened." Tala said wiping the tears away. Ray decided to walk into the room at that moment, she stood there watching the four together it made her sad.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your parents what happened for you to forget!" Kai suggested.  
  
"Why don't we just ask the Princess if she remembers." Mariah said.  
  
"Ask me what?" Ray answered a bit puzzeled. Everyone turned to see Ray stood in the closets doorway.  
  
"Do you remember the reason you two never saw each other anymore?" Nikita looked at Ray intensly when she said it. Ray leaned against the doorway and closed her eyes.  
  
"You don't remember Tala?" She said it so softly that only Kai actually heard it.  
  
"No he doesn't remember what happened, otherwise we wouldn't be asking you." Kai said and had stood from where he was sat. Ray slipped to the ground and a tear ran down her cheek. Kai walked up to her and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"Ray open your eyes!" Ray slowly opened them. "You know what happened, don't you!" Kai's eyes didn't show much emotion, but there was a flicker of comfort in them. Ray didn't know why but she trusted Kai even though she didn't know him.  
  
"You can tell me." Kai had softend his voice. Ray nodded her head but still said nothing. Her thoughts were running wild, she really wasn't focused on her surroundings and barely heard Kai. The memory she had tried to forget flashed before her eyes, it was painfull Tala had gotten into terrible trouble because of her. Then a thought hit her, did Talas parents use the potion of memory loss. Her parents had refused to use it on her, they were fightend that she would forget the wrong things. Ray was stuck with the memory and Tala wasn't, so she couldn't and wouldn't tell him. The feeling of being shaken seeped into her concience and she tensed looking at the person that was shaking her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ray got up and moved away from the worried faces. Tala was starring at Ray.  
  
"Ray, please tell me what happened." Tala didn't like what was happening.  
  
"I can't, I don't remember. I'm sorry, I think I have to go now. Please don't be mad." With those words spoken she got up and ran. Driger who was watching the whole scene got up and looked at the four stunned teens.  
  
"Don't worry she will tell one of you soon, I can't tell you who she will tell. But I know she will." Driger looked at Kai and then dashed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Oh wow I have finally written another chapter  
  
Kyo: that was exausting, remind me next time to bann her from Weiß fiction  
  
Tala: will do *^-^*  
  
Angel: that's not fair  
  
Tala: we hope to get her rear in gear so she can continue protect me  
  
Kyo: It might take sometime though, flame her she doesn't really deserve praise for taking so long 


End file.
